


Choking on Purple Fire

by Fandoms_Everywhere_United



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Burns, Choking, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Muteness, Out of Character Shiro (Voltron), Self-Hatred, Temporary to Permanent Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Everywhere_United/pseuds/Fandoms_Everywhere_United
Summary: “Shiro?” Lance asked as he rounded the corner, running straight into the wall of muscle he called a leader.  “Is everything alright?”Things were definitely not alright, Shiro’s eyes had a foreign glint to them, some maliciousness that wasn’t ever there before.  He didn’t say anything as he pushed Lance up against the wall.“Shiro!” Lance yelled, just getting the word out before Shiro’s Galra hand closed in on his throat, cutting off his access to air.Shiro, this isn’t funny, echoed in his mind, but he had no way to push the words out.





	Choking on Purple Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, I couldn't decide whether I wanted the title to be "Choking on Fire" or "Purple Fire" so here we are.

“Shiro?” Lance asked as he rounded the corner, running straight into the wall of muscle he called a leader.  “Is everything alright?”

Things were definitely not alright, Shiro’s eyes had a foreign glint to them, some maliciousness that wasn’t ever there before.  He didn’t say anything as he pushed Lance up against the wall.

“Shiro!” Lance yelled, just getting the word out before Shiro’s Galra hand closed in on his throat, cutting off his access to air.   _Shiro, this isn’t funny,_ echoed in his mind, but he had no way to push the words out.

“You shouldn’t have come here, Lance.”  Shiro’s voice was dangerously low; it shook deep in Lance’s chest, attempting to beat his heart for him.  The metal fingers tightened their hold around Lance’s windpipe, the metal plating pinching the skin there.

His hands scrabbled against the smooth metal as his face grew warmer and warmer.  His feet kicked out but didn’t connect with anything.

Black spots grew across his vision, and he blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of them, trying to clear his vision.  His mouth opened and closed, not bringing any more air into his lungs, swollen lips starting to hurt.

Then, he felt an uncomfortable heat grow around his throat.

He struggled to push Shiro away from him, even as the purple light around his neck grew brighter and brighter.  His fingers  _burned_  as they touched the glowing metal, but he needed to  _get it off, get it off, get it off_  of him.

His eyes were watering, and he was ninety percent sure that he was drooling.  He tasted blood in the back of his mouth and knew that his nose had started to bleed.

The roar of blood was rushing in his ears, blocking out anything else he could be hearing like  _the sizzle of his flesh on the hand as it wrapped around him tighter._

The black spots were consuming everything.  He couldn’t see the weird spot in Shiro’s eyes anymore.  He couldn’t see the glow of the purple fire anymore.  He couldn’t see anything.

He couldn’t see anything.

* * *

Coran found the two of them, not three ticks later.  He slammed his hand on the wall, activating some sort of Altean tranquilizer gas into the hall.  Shiro’s arm -thankfully- shut off, but it was still fused to Lance’s neck, the flesh around it a bright and angry red.

He brought both of them to the med bay, putting Shiro in a stasis pod until he could figure out what was wrong with the two of them.

He had to use iced water to dab the blood away, trying to keep Lance’s temperature down.  Almost wishing that the burns were third degree so the blue paladin wouldn’t have to feel the pain when he woke up, Coran kept a chilled saline drip going while he was out.

Scans of Shiro showed a parasite that had made it’s home in his frontal lobe, A quick blast of concentrated radiation, and the problem was solved.

The same couldn’t be said of Lance.

Despite the sedatives in his IV, he still woke up within two days.  Coran had to get creative with the bandages so that they wouldn’t suffocate the burn, and Lance’s tears wouldn’t aggravate it.

He couldn’t talk.

Shiro woke up a few days later, memories rushing back to him.  He tumbled from the pod, falling right into Lance’s arms.

“I’m so sorry,” he choked out, tears already falling from his eyes.  “I’m so so sorry.”

Lance silently rubbed Shiro’s back as comfortingly as he could as the older man sobbed into him.  Finally pulling back, his eyes were instantly drawn to the red imprint of his fingers around Lance’s neck.

His eyes widened at the sight, and his hands, that  _cursed_  Galra hand, flying to his mouth.  He felt sick.  He wanted to rip it off.

Lance shook his hands in front of him before making a few signals with his hands.

“He says it’s not your fault,” Hunk said, translating.  “And even if it was, Lance would forgive you.”

_Forgive me?_  Shiro thought, his stomach roiling at the thought of what he had done.   _I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive myself_.


End file.
